Power Rangers Wild Force
Power Rangers: Wild Force (often abbreviated as "PRWF") was the tenth incarnation of the Power Rangers series, based on the Super Sentai series Hyakujuu Sentai GaoRanger (100 Beasts Task Force Growl Ranger) Power Rangers: Wild Force takes place in 2002, continuing the tradition of having the incarnation taking place the year it was released. The first part of the series was originally broadcast on the Fox Kids children's television block, but was later moved to the ABC Kids children's television block in mid-season following the buyout of the Power Rangers franchise by Disney. Despite the presence of various references to the Power Rangers fandom, and episodes that were considered to be the best-written at the time, the series is unpopular with some fans, with many believing it stuck too closely to the storyline from Gaoranger (the only completely U.S. character being Master Org). Other fans belive that there were too many Zords on the show when compared to previous incarnations of the Power Rangers. In addition, many hated the Cole Evans character because his overall personality is best described as being a "blockhead". Synopsis The series follows the adventure of Cole Evans, who had been staying with a tribe for many years, as he tries to find his destiny in the fictitious town of Turtle Cove. He encounters the Animarium, a place that many believed to be a fairy tale. He joins four others who had a common path to become the new leader of the Wild Force Power Rangers. The Power Rangers use their powers to defeat the forces of the Orgs, led by one Master Org. As Cole was fond of animals, he was shocked to discover that the Orgs were heartless creatures. As the series continues, he finds the truth about his real parents: his parents, Richard and Elizabeth Evans, were professors at Turtle Cove University, along with a family friend, Viktor Adler. When they were sent to the jungle for research, they discover the remains of Master Org, in which a jealous Adler consumes in order to exact revenge on Richard, who had proposed to Elizabeth before he could. However, Adler goes insane, and kills both Richard and Elizabeth. For a while, their newborn son, Cole, was also presumed dead. The annual team-up episodes saw the Wild Force Rangers team up with the Time Force Rangers in order to stop three mutant Orgs (the Mut-Orgs) from polluting the Earth. It also featured the first time (and to date only time) when a former villain teamed up with the Rangers to face the enemy. These episodes are special as it contained numerous references to various longtime fans of Power Rangers. Fans generally consider this teamup one of the best, due to the fact that the episode was written by a member of the fandom who was later hired to write for Wild Force, and the fact that the teamup brought closure to several plotholes in Time Force. In addition to the annual team-up episodes, Power Rangers: Wild Force also had a special episode commemorating it as the tenth incarnation, by having Cole team up with the nine Red Rangers before him, (in order of incarnations, Jason Lee Scott, Aurico, Tommy Oliver, Theodore J. Jarvis Johnson, Andros, Leo Corbett, Carter Grayson, Wesley Collins and Eric Myers), in order to defeat the Machine Empire one final time. This was known as Forever Red. General Venjix, Gerrok, Tezzla, Steelon and Automon. They all are Beetleborgs only Evil. Rangers * Cole Evans, the Blazing Lion (Red Wild Force Ranger) and leader of the team (portrayed by Ricardo Medina, Jr.) * Taylor Earhardt, the Soaring Eagle (Yellow Wild Force Ranger) and second-in-command (portrayed by Alyson Kiperman) * Max Cooper, the Surging Shark (Blue Wild Force Ranger) (portrayed by Phillip Jeanmarie) * Danny Delgado, the Iron Bison (Black Wild Force Ranger) (portrayed by Jack Guzman) * Alyssa Enrilé, the Noble Tiger (White Wild Force Ranger) (portrayed by Jessica Rey) * Merrick Baliton, the Howling Wolf (Lunar Wolf Ranger) (portrayed by Phillip Andrew) Allies * Princess Shayla: guardian of the Animarium (portrayed by Ann Marie Crouch). * Animus: the ancient ruler of Animaria, appears to aid the Rangers several times. * Time Force Power Rangers * Red Rangers: nine other Red Rangers from the past team up with Cole to battle the Machine Empire. * Kite: the human incarnation of Animus. Villains * Jindrax: Jester/Clown-like Duke Org, self-proclaimed 'Master or Blades', uses knives and swords in battle. Had an unofficial rivalry with Taylor and good friend of Toxica. Seems to have had a crush on Princess Shayla. He resurrects Toxica from Spirit World using her reenergized severed horn. Retires from serving Org leaders and travels the world with Toxica to 'find themselves'. (portrayed/voiced by Danny Wayne Stallcup) * Toxica: Sorceress Duke Org who is armed with a staff that releases beans that make Orgs grow. Suspected Master Org's identity when she smells the scent of 'human' around him and sees him 'move' his horn. Uses Nayzor's crown to temporarily transform into a General Org, Necrononica, and is brainwashed by Master Org, along with Jindrax, in mutated form when they find out his true identity. Once returned to normal by Cole, they seek out Mandilok and serve under him until Mandilok uses Toxica as a shield against the Rangers' Jungle Blaster. Is brought back to life again by Jindrax who pulls her out of the Spirit World by reenergising her severed horn. Assists the Rangers by rescuing the captured Princess Shayla from the Nexus. Retire from serving org leaders and travels the world with Jindrax to 'find themselves'. (portrayed by Sin Wong) * Master Org: Commander of the Org forces on Earth; the reincarnation of the ancient Master Org from 3,000 years ago. Was once Dr. Victor Adler, but consumed the remains of the original Master Org to become an Org himself. Disguises himself with similar clothing and a helmet with a fake horn. His identity was found out by Toxica when she saw him move his headress. Destroyed Retinax first time to preserve identity and brainwashed Toxica and Jindrax when they discovered the truth. Is defeated and stripped of Org powers by Cole and is thrown off a cliff by Mandilok and presumed dead, but in truth becomes a true Org and returns for revenge against the Duke Orgs and Rangers. In the finale he consumed an ancient org heart and gained a true Org form and every time he was destroyed by Rangers in Org form, his Org heart would revive him. Destroys all Wild Zords, but is destroyed once and for all when all Wild Zords are returned/ressurrected and destroy his body while Rangers destroy the Org heart with the Jungle Sword. Used a staff in human form and used the Nexus Blade in Org form.(played by Ilia Volok) * Retinax: Eye-Themed General Org & bodyguard to Master Org. Ressurrected in the finale to guard Nexus with the two other generals. Wields and axe that can combine with the other generals' weapons to form Nexus Blade. (voiced by Michael Sorich) * Nayzor: Nose-Themed General Org, freed the Duke Org, Zen-Aku. Resurrected twice in series, first to battle Rangers in 'Super' form, then again in normal form to guard Nexus with the two other generals. Uses a paper fan in normal form that can combine with the other generals' weapons to form the Nexus Blade and uses a clawed staff in Super form. (voiced by Ken Merckx) * Mandilok: A Hermaphroditic Mouth-Themed General Org, takes Master Org's place in the middle of the series. Upper mouth speaks with a female's voice while lower mouth speaks with a male's voice. Ressurrected in the near-finale to guard Nexus along with the two other Generals. Uses a large fork and knife as weapons that can combine with the two other generals' weapons to form Nexus Blade. * Zen-Aku: Wolf Duke Org sealed in a mask; possessed Merrick until the spell was broken. Comes back to life to battle Merrick and is destroyed by the combined strengths of the Wild Force Megazord Mode and Predazord. Mysteriously comes back to life in the finale and now travels the world with Merrick, seeking redemption for his past deeds. (voiced by Lex Lang) Arsenal * Wild Force Power Weapons: Personal weapons used by the Rangers (White Tiger Baton, Golden Eagle Sword, Black Bison Axe, Blue Shark Fighting Fins, Red Lion Fang); can combine into Jungle Sword for the "Savage Slash" attack. * Wild Force Power Weapons (2): Upgraded weapons used by the Rangers (the Falconator, Deer Clutcher, Rhino Shooter, Sword of Pardolis, and Armadillo Puck); can combine into the Jungle Blaster. * Lunar Cue: Pool stick weapon of the Lunar Wild Force Ranger. * Crystal Sabers: Standard Wild Force weapon, used to summon Wild Zords. * Lion Blaster: Personal-styled weapon of the Red Ranger that can serve as a gatling gun or cannon. * Falcon Summoner: Weapon that can serve as a blaster or bow; used to summon the Red Falcon Zord. * Growl Phone: Morpher of the Wild Force Rangers; with miniature robot or animal modes. * Lunar Caller: Morpher of the Lunar Wolf Ranger. * Animarium Armor: The Red Ranger's Battlizer granted to him by the Falcon Zord. It allows him to fly, form a shield from the wings, and fire energy blasts. * Savage Cycles: Motorcycles given to the Wild Force Rangers by their Wild Zords. * Wild Force Rider: Motorcycle given to the Red Ranger by Animus to replace his destroyed Savage Cycle. Zords Information about the zords used in Power Rangers: Wild Force can be found in the article Wild zord. For completeness, the list of Megazords formed in the series is as follows: * Wild Zords ** Red Lion (Cole) ** Eagle Zord (Taylor) ** Shark Zord (Max) ** Bison Zord (Danny) ** White Tiger Zord (Alyssa) ** Elephant Zord (Alyssa) ** Giraffe Zord (Max) ** Black & Polar Bear Zords (Taylor) ** Gorilla Zord (Cole) ** Soul Bird ** Wolf, Hammerhead & Alligator Zords (Merrick) ** Rhino & Armadillo Zords (Danny) ** Deer Zord (Alyssa) ** Falcon Zord (Cole) * Wild Force Megazord (combination of Lion, Eagle, Shark, Bison & Tiger, sometimes w/t Elephant, Black and Polar Bear, Giraffe, Rhino & Armadillo, Wolf, and Hammerhead Shark zords) * Kongazord (combination of Gorilla, Black & Polar Bear, Bison & Eagle, sometimes w/t Rhino & Armadillo, Deer,and Giraffe) * Predazord (combination of Wolf, Hammerhead & Alligator) * Isis Megazord (combination of Falcon, Armadillo, Giraffe, Rhino & Deer sometimes w/t Wolf & Hammerhead Shark) * Animus * Pegasus Megazord (combination of Falcon, Lion, Elephant, Shark & Tiger) Episodes Trivia *In the first Wild Force promo (the one that aired after Time Force ended), the full faces of the Japanese actors from Gaoranger as they begin to transform can be seen. *First time Power Rangers actually copied a sentai tranformation sequence in every detail. Incarnations like Zeo and In Space, were similar, but not quite the same because it made modifications to the transformations; such as Zeo using gridlines and In Space having "Morphing Complete." *It should be noted that Alyssa Enrilé (the White Wild Force Ranger) was the first Power Ranger known to attend college and serve as a Ranger simultaneously. *It was the first Power Rangers team to start off with an even number of individuals as rangers (four). In Power Rangers in Space technically there were two rangers, however Zhane was incapacited at the time so only one ranger (Andros) remained. Likewise, in Power Rangers Time Force, only one individual, Alex the original Red Time Force Ranger was shown to have the ability to morph at the start of the season. All other seasons have began with an odd number with either three Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Power Rangers: SPD or five individuals receiving their powers simultaneously. (Note: You cannot count Power Rangers Turbo as starting off with four because of the fact if Rocky would not have hurt himself, he would have received the Blue Turbo powers, and also the fact when the Turbo Rangers morphed for the very first time, Justin had already offically joined the team to become the Blue Turbo Ranger. *It was the first series where the Red Ranger (the leader) has been the last individual to join a Power Rangers team, the second was in Power Rangers: SPD. *It should also be noted that before the arrival of Cole (the Red Wild Force Ranger), Taylor was the leader, thus making her the first known Yellow Ranger ever to lead a Power Ranger team. *This was the first regular Power Ranger series not to feature a Pink Ranger. Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers did so first, although this one is not considered to be a complete season. *The series was unique in the fact that the villains are called 'Orgs', much like in Gaoranger. Even the monsters the Power Rangers had to defeat mostly had no name changes in the transition. *Power Rangers Wild Force has the distiction of featuring the oldest known Power Ranger (Merrick the Howling Wolf Wild Force Ranger was 3,000 years old at the time of his release). *Merrick also has the distinction of being the first Power Ranger to sport facial hair (a goatee), (Dr. Thomas Oliver of Power Rangers Dino Thunder who also had a goatee was the second), generally male Power Rangers are clean shaven. *It was the second series to feature villains who truly reformed and renounced their evil ways (The first were Ransik and Nadira in Power Rangers Time Force. Jindrax and Toxica aided the rangers in defeating Master Org and left to find their place in the world in the finale.) *This season holds the record of the highest number of Zords featured: 22 (including the pieces of Animus) (Baby Soul Bird is not counted, because it is not a Zord itself; it was stated to work as a cockpit) (Adult Soul Bird and the last identified Zords don't count, since their appearances were nothing but cameos). *Although Master Org is an American-made villain, the costume used for him was recycled from Gorma, the main villain in Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Category:Season